Back Threw Time
by misswinterjayne
Summary: where present meets future one prank to far leaves 4 Hogwarts students lost in the past with their parents ?


Disclaimer: none of it belongs to me it all belongs to JK Rowling

AN: thanks for reading this sorry to who ever thought this was an update i have been loaded down with uni at the moment and when i finally had a chance to look over it hated the way this was written. im still not a 100% happy but it will do hope you like it

**_In a very remote part of Scotland hidden under a number of charms and anti muggle spells, there is a very special school for young boys and girls. This place that very few normal people (muggles) know about is called Hogwarts and it is a school where young witches and wizards learn all about their magic and how to control it. _**

**_This is where are story takes place starting on a cold but surprisingly clear and sunny day in the middle of November. Really if you asked anyone it was perfect day for Quidditch, and as such it is here where our story starts. With two brothers walking back from a very successful practice. Both brothers were both extremely happy about the way the team played even though one of the teams key chasers was missing, why extremely happy about the team's performance they were both tired and hungry so they decided to take a short cut back to their common room. When who should they see but their baby sister and missing chaser, snogging her newest boyfriend in the secret corridor hidden behind a tapestry that very few actually knew about. _**

**_The boys deciding that this is not appropriate behavior for their baby sister to be acting they promptly decide to break them apart with a few of their uncles newest potions, which they have been asked to test out to gage how well students of Hogwarts would like them. Figuring they can kill two birds with one stone they hurl them at the kissing couple, resulting with a blinding flash of light the four of them disappears. Only to reappear in the exact same corridor so fast that it would seem that nothing had happen. But they were wrong something big and maybe catastrophic had happened to them._**

"Oh you are in so much trouble when I tell mum just you wait. When she finds out that you two have not only been spying on me and Scorpious again but you also try to prank us by throwing potions at us, which in fact did nothing except make me extremely pissed off. Well huh, huh want did it accomplish, cause I really hope it was worth it cause you can kiss your brooms good bye when mum hears about this" Said an extremely pissed off girl with a bright red face, that match that of her fiery red hair. Moving her hands to hips in a pose that reminded both boys of their mother and their grandmother. The boys cringed.

One of them the oldest by the looks of it, for he was several centimeters taller than the other tried to placate their sister by saying "Come on Lil it was just a joke we were trying to teach you a lesson. Nothing happened, no one was hurt, and it was just a joke."

"Plus what have we told you about snogging in public places. No one wants to see it especially your brothers. You know how we feel about watching you snog, regardless of who it is."

You're too young to be snogging like that" Said a boy who nervously ran his hand through his head. To those who know him, knew this was a gesture he made when he was extremely nervous, which at this point in time he was, he had been on the receiving and of his sisters wrath one too many times to not recognize the signs of approaching pain especially when both of her hands were resting on her hips.

"And don't think that just cause its Scorpious that all of a sudden that we are happy for our baby sister to be dating, because we aren't, your too young to have a boyfriend especially one that is two years older then you."

At the mention of her boyfriend. Her younger of the two brothers looked up into the eyes of said boyfriend gave an apologetic smile and a little wave to the blond boy standing behind their sister. "Lo' Scorpious. The blond boy named Scorpious returned the wave, with a look of reluctant expectance as if he knew what was about to happen between the siblings, and just accepted that he would have to wait for the three siblings to calm down before he could go anywhere.

"Then don't watch what I do in private with my boyfriend is none of your business. Just you wait after I'm done here, I'm going to write mum a nice long letter and tell her just how much you two are acting like uncle Ron again your lives won't be worth living". Glaring at her brothers and if looks could kill, they both would be 6 feet under by now.

"But Lilly we weren't spying on the two of you, we were walking back from Quidditch practice, which you should have been at by the way. When we decided to take a short cut and lo and behold who do we see but you our darling sister against a wall snogging her boyfriend, it's enough to scar a guy for a life time" Said her oldest brother and at the thought both brothers let out an involuntary shudder.

"And we did warn you what we would do if we caught you snogging in public again. So really you only have yourselves to blame that two haven't learnt to find somewhere private, where you won't be disturbed, and where you won't give us nightmare for the rest of our lives" added her younger brother.

If it was possible the girl in front of them went even redder in the face and started to shout at her brothers.

"Would you two grow for once in your life grow up and act your ages."

"One I am no longer a child I am nearly 15 years old and I don't need my big brothers to be my guard dogs, nor do I need permission to snog my boyfriend"

"Two I wasn't at practice because if you can remember back a week ago, at the last Quidditch match we played I fell 30 ft, spent a week in the hospital wing and I am not allowed to ride a broom for two weeks remember"

"Oh yeah"

"Oh yeah thirdly it was in private till you two came and interrupted us"

"Fourthly it's not like was snogging someone you guys don't know. You Albus are best friends with him and you James should be used to him by now especially since he has spent every summer and most Christmas at our house for the last six years."

"Fifthly you want to talk about mentally scaring imagery we can talk about the times I have walked in on both of you and one of your bimbos James or you and Cassie Albus.

"And finally what the hell were in those potions you threw at us I didn't feel anything part from slightly woozy "

"Ahhh..."

"Well"

"You see it like this"

"Ummm.... guys hate to interrupt this intense family bonding session but we are no longer alone"


End file.
